THE QUICK BIND HERO: Speed Chain
by MR. SE7EN
Summary: Naruto saved the village and brought prosperity to the ninja world and here at the twilight of his life he enters a new life a world of quirks, heroes and villains now without the use of his chakra how will Naruto leave his mark this time: Pairing reincarnated/multiverse NaruHina, Izuchako, and more in later chapters, chakra chains/teleporter Naruto.


Naruto saved the village and brought prosperity to the ninja world and here at the twilight of his life he enters a new life a world of quirks, heroes and villains now without the use of his chakra how will Naruto leave his mark this time: Pairing reincarnated/multiverse NaruHina, Izuchako, and more in later chapters, chakra chains/teleporter Naruto.

Hello and welcome to my first Naruto x MHA crossover fic, this Idea kind of came to me in a dream and I just had to get it out on paper please let me know if I should continue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing both properties belong to their respective owners, I'm just an unemployed actor looking to pass the time

**The Quick Bind HERO: Speed Chain**

He felt warm, and pretty comfortable, a stark contrast to how his life began. his eyes weren't that good anymore. Not like how they used to be, he can tell that candles were on and that people were near he can make out his son's silhouette along with his daughter's, both of whom were accompanied by their children, their grandchildren, and even a great-grandchild by way of his firstborn son he could tell that they were worried, they have been for quite some time, even though he and his wife constantly put their fears to rest. He turns his head to the side to speak; "Boruto, turn on the light" the response came quick "sure thing dad" and with a slight flash his room was illuminated; he can see his son now no longer a boy of twelve causing mischief to gain his attention, in his place stood a man now approaching the later years of his life a few gray hairs sprouting at the sides of his head, his face weathered with a scar over his right eye mismatched due to his bloodline however for a moment he can see the child again, full of energy and ready for anything, he then looks to his daughter standing dutifully beside her brother ready for anything that Naruto himself might request; and then for a second he sees his little girl, who he would see every day before work and sometimes after (when he made it for dinner that is) he looks down to see that his wife of over a century was breathing peacefully and lullying herself into a slumber, seeing that her father seems to be distracted Himawari calls to her father, "daddy are you ok? Do you need anything ?" he takes in her slightly worried expression and just smiles "no sweety, everything is fine, I'm just taking it all in" hearing this Boruto states "what are you talking about, old man, you're going to be fine, you just need sleep" naruto chuckled hearing this, how he so wished this were the case, but after almost two hundred years of life, he felt tired. Very tired, the reason he and his family are even alive at all at this point was a combination of the Uzumaki genes and Kurama constantly keeping alive, his wife was still alive due to the constant transference of chakra when they used to...ahem spend "quality time" together out of everyone in his age group he and his wife were the only ones left, his best friend and rival having passed away last year in his sleep his wife 3 years before that.

He knew his time was near, turning his head he can see all the others that were in the room, Sarada standing behind his son, who would have thought that one of the ways to bring back his friend's clan was with the help of his own son 'I knew it ..' he thought to himself, smiling he looked at all the young faces in the room, looking toward him, as if to beg for more time, for one more story, one more life lesson. The boy who started life alone looked around the room to see it filled with the family he could have only dreamed of.

"Naruto" a soft voice pulls him from his thoughts he looks down to his shoulder to see his beloved wife, staring up at him with the same love-filled stare that she always gave him "Hinata, I only regret that I didn't notice you earlier," he said as he pulls his arms around her "I know," she says, "but I wouldn't change a thing". taking his attention away from his loving wife he turns to his daughter in law "Sarada, watch over my son, please keep him out of trouble," the woman in question swallows a lump in her throat and nods "of course lord seventh" she states with a watery smile "thank you lady Ninth" he responds. He then turns to his wife, looks to his children and pulls the 3 of them into a hug and says "thank you, for being my family" he whispered, closing his eyes for the last time.

MINDSCAPE

Naruto stands in front of an open space where Kurama, tired weathered and gray looks back at him his fist-bumping the fox' "Kurama… thank you for everything." **"YOU'RE WELCOME NARUTO… " **and with that, he knew no more.

Naruto Uzumaki the Seventh Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves had died with his wife Hinata Uzumaki joining him five minutes later.

* * *

MUSTAFU JAPAN October 10th 20xx

And for a few minutes, Naruto knew nothing but darkness, he didn't know where he was, all he knew was that it was warm and to be honest it was a little cramped, suddenly he heard screaming, and what sounded like someone talking; then there was light. A bright light, so bright it was almost blinding, he then felt something pull him out of that cramped space and into the open air, and then he hears "Congratulations! It's a Boy!"

'What!?' opening his eyes, he looks around and sees a doctor holding him he then turns his head to see a woman panting along with a man behind her holding her hand he hears the man say "a boy! Can you believe it honey?" he then hears a few more words but he's not really paying attention as his vision starts to clear up and he notices something strange, he was looking at his parents ... his first set of parents Minato and Kushina!they were alive! It was then that he started to cry 'they're alive and they're my parents again!'. And that was when he started to cry.

* * *

-Time skip:4 years later-

Life had been interesting so far to the former Hokage, in this new life there looks to be no such thing as shinobi or ninja in general and if there ever were they seemed to vanish into the sands of time. In there, place seems to be heroes, individuals with amazing innate abilities that allowed them to accomplish great feats, one of the great feats he witnessed was from a Hero named All-Might who saved close to if not 100 people from a burning building he sits back with his mother watching All-Might's video his eyes fixed on the screen "**worry not citizens, because I am here!**" he could hear many people commenting on All-Might's Heroism but what also drew Naruto's attention was that his father was there flashing back and forth making sure that no one else was in danger as well as holding the pedestrians at a distance so that they wouldn't hurt themselves. As it turned out, his parents were also heroes with quirks. His father was the flash hero: Senko and his mother was the binding hero Crimson Chain, his father had a teleporting quirk; of which is super rare in this world but it seems that his father could also alter his quirk to make it look like he's running at high speed. His mother, on the other hand, her quirk was her chakra chains which fit her in Naruto's mind because that was her bloodline in his previous life.

Naruto as of right now has no quirk to speak of but he can't wait to see what it is he'll get. Seeing that her son was so entranced at the screen Kushina looked to her son and asked "do you see your Dad, Naru-chan?" hearing his mother's voice and looking slightly annoyed at the suffix he responded "yeah! He's super fast!" his mother hugged him close and smiled "yes he is! But he's got nothing on me ya know!" Naruto looked up at his mother in wonder "really!?" her smile widens as she continues: "oh yeah, I used to catch him all the time back when we were in school and I can still trap him today, I just don't want to ya know" she stated casually while looking back at the screen, at this point Naruto just smiled at his mother's antics and kept watching the screen; looking toward his dad and All-Might saving the day.

At the moment, Naruto made a choice, he didn't know what this new life had in store for him but he wanted to make the best of and he wanted to be the best in it the only way he knew how. He was going to become a hero but not just any hero, he was going to be the best hero ever!

And that does it for the first chapter of this new story! please let me know what you guys thought; should I keep going? if I DO continue should Naruto go to UA or should he go to any of the other schools I have a couple of ideas on how to bring in a few people from the naruto universe into the MHA universe but I want to establish a few things first. also if I could have someone beta read for this story that would be awesome!

Don't forget to review, thank you and have a nice day

7


End file.
